1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an enclosed paperboard carton capable of enclosing cylindrical containers, such as cans, which carton has a unique opening and dispensing feature in an end wall that allows the containers, for example cans, to be removed one at a time with other containers in the carton falling into position for removal. When the dispenser is opened when the carton is resting on its bottom panel, the bottom of the dispenser has been placed far enough above the bottom panel to prevent a container resting on its side in the bottom row from automatically rolling out of the carton. The top of the dispenser is constructed at a height from the bottom panel sufficient to prevent a can in the second row from automatically rolling out of the carton. The dispenser opening extends into the side panels of the carton to permit a person to grasp each end of the container as it falls into position and remove it from the carton. A finger aperture is provided in the dispenser flap which is pulled to open the dispenser with the aperture being located in the space in the side panel formed between the arcs of cans in the first and second row in the dispensing end of the carton.
2. Background
Fully enclosed cartons capable of enclosing cans have been used in the past that have a feature for dispensing the cans one at a time. Dispenser sections have been provided at various locations within those cartons depending on the design. Many of these dispensers suffer from the disadvantage that once open, they allow all of the containers to roll out. In addition, it is difficult to carry one of these cartons without the containers falling out once the dispenser has been opened.
Many of these dispensers destroy the overall carton integrity once they have been opened. Many of these dispensing features do not have any means for preventing the first cylindrical container, e.g. cans, falling from the carton once the dispenser has been opened. In other words, the dispenser has no safety feature.
3. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,283 to Farquhar discloses a fully enclosed carton having a dispenser for dispensing the enclosed cans. The end wall of the carton has a dispensing flap which can be folded down upon opening. An aperture formed by the flap extends into the sidewalls to permit grasping of the can to withdraw it from the carton. When the flap is opened, the cans are held in the carton by an arcuate flap portion extending downwardly in the end wall into the center of the aperture. The structural integrity of this carton is compromised because the entire bottom end of the carton is opened. The dispensing flap does not provide a safety feature to prevent a can from rolling out of the carton and falling to the floor. This carton cannot be easily moved from one location to another after the dispenser has been opened without the containers falling out.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,509 to Holley, Jr. et al. also discloses a fully enclosed carton with a dispenser in one of the end walls. This dispenser is likewise formed in the end wall by tearing out an end flap and lowering it into proper position. Expansion slits are provided in the sidewall for the user's fingers to grasp the ends of the exiting can. In addition, it is not adapted for carrying cans once the carton has been opened as they are likely to roll out of the dispenser. The results are no safety feature to prevent the cans from rolling out of the dispenser when the carton is resting on a horizontal surface such as a table.